Detention Sheets
by Awkakes
Summary: Tsuna knows that serving time has never been this awkward before, then again...how did the entire rest of the Vongola family get into the same mess as him in the first place?
1. Sign in Sheet

**Always:** Ciaossu! I'm back…in the most **unlawfu**l situation ever…I'm in **detention**. DUN DUN_ DUUUUNNN_! Yes…and I am definitely** not** proud…Well to make matters short…the **reason** I am in here is because I…was **late** to school (Pretty **dumb** reason but whatever) So I all of a sudden had an **epiphany**, and that turned into this **story**…so sit back you people with **good **records for being on time and enjoy this strange…based on my life sorta, story.

* * *

_DING DONG DING DONG_

The school bell echoed through the hallways before cheers were heard and soon the halls were overcrowded with students. Classrooms filled with loud talking about what was too be done after school and friends getting together to bid each other goodbye until the next day.

That is…unless you were of certain students who had to stay after and go straight to detention.

Tsuna huffed loudly as he stared at the door before him. This wasn't the first time that he had been sent to detention…he lost count on all the rest, being late for school, falling asleep in class, not paying attention…and the occasional Gokudera shooting his mouth off at Yamamoto causing the trio to get thrown in together. Then again, that happened almost on a daily bases.

So here Tsuna was until he felt that strong vibe behind him, knocking him in the head.

"Uhhh…" canning the urge to ask why it was there he decided to just walk in until he heard that all to familiar greeting the home tutor gave him.

"Ciaossu! You're late by a mile stone," Reborn stood on the desk smiling.

"Reborn! What are you doing here!"

"Supervising the detention division," Reborn nonchalantly answered, "I was told too by the principle."

"Reborn…as I would like to know how you did, I suppose I shouldn't ask in order to maintain my already corrupted normal school life." Tsuna huffed as he then turned to glance around the room.

Catching his breath in shock he turned back towards Reborn when he scanned the room only to start yelling, "REBORN! WHY ARE ALL MY GUARDIANS HERE!"

"Now that, is a rather ethical question Dame-Tsuna," Reborn snorted, "As you can see, everyone got thrown into detention today."

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted, setting his head up from the desk.

"JUUDAIME! Why are you here! You are far too good to be here!"

"EXTREME SAWADA!" Ryohei pumped his fists into the air.

"If you all keep talking so loud, I will personally bite you all to death." Hibari muttered in the far corner.

"Kufufu, oya? And here I thought that I was the only one sent here."

"But…Mukuro-sama…we don't even go to this school…" Chrome trailed off.

"LAMBO-SAN DIDN'T DO IT! IT'S ALL REBORN'S FAULT!" Lambo cried off in a chair that was obviously too big for him.

Sitting down, Tsuna threw his head onto the desk he started to think about why everyone was even here.

"Don't worry tenth! Everything would be fine," Gokudera patted the shoulder, "This is like a second home!"

"Aha, Gokudera, how many times do you even get sent here?" Yamamoto laughed as he stood up to go next to Tsuna and the Bomber.

"LIKE I HAVE TO ANSWER YOU BASEBALL IDIOT!"

"That's not very…cooperative Gokudera-kun," Tsuna added as he turned and looked up and down at the jock, "I thought you had practice…"

"Ahaha, I did…but during practice I sent a baseball flying through the window, so here I am!" Yamamoto motioned towards the window where a pane has been missing.

Tsuna mentally made a note to never invite his rain guardian to his house to play with the other kids catch.

"Well, Gokudera-kun…just how many times have you been sent here?" Tsuna questioned looking over to his proud friend.

"Enough times for me to know that there's a hole in the wall that was dug out with a spoon," he said proudly as he sat down when Tsuna just stared at him wondering how the hell someone would be happy to know that being sent here so many times.

"Anyways," Reborn coughed to attention as he took out a role call sheet. "Since you all are coincidentally here to serve time, I decided that we should sign in so we know you came."

Reborn held out a stack of papers and he passed them to everyone in the room. "Though I must do say so myself…" He paused to look at Tsuna and then to the rest of the family, "I understand Gokudera, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Ryohei being here…but why the rest of you?"

Hibari scoffed at that comment, "Stupid herbivores and their rules…"

The lightning guardian sat rubbing his eyes, "Lambo-san…wants…Lambo-san wants cand- CANDY WAHHH!"

"That would be a very long story Reborn-san," Chrome looked over to Mukuro who froze over for a second.

"Oh, then just write it on the sheet, we have an hour in here so you can finish in time." Reborn looked over to the crying Lambo and angry Hibari. Just how could a five year old be thrown into a middle school detention room and have the head prefect in here too.

Chrome starred down at her paper, "But I wasn't formally educated…"

Mukuro tensed under that too, after all the time that he has been with his female alternative, he never really gave her a proper education, that being said so for himself, since he has been practically locked up his whole life.

Tsuna felt pity come over him as he saw the two illusionists stare at each other in confusion. He starred back at his own sign in sheet before grabbing a pencil to start writing.

Oh the joys that were to come onto paper…

* * *

**Always:** I'm stopping here for now because detention has **ended **and I need to get out of the classroom xD ahaha, don't worry, I'll update this **ASAP** along with my other stories…hopefully I won't be late to school **again**, otherwise I'll be typing much, MUCH more…

Next chapter will be what everyone** writes **on their sheet of paper…I'm still thinking about every characters situation…well, till we meet again

Ciao Ciao!


	2. Tardy Slip

**Always:** Guess what everyone? …Yup, you've guessed it, I'm in detention **again**! Like…2 weeks ago (I post and edit things late ;D)…yay…this time…for the **same** reason (Being late to school)…I also know that it has been about…oh I don't know…a **month** or so since I updated…this isn't a **good** sign…if I update this every time in detention imagine my **late** record if I **complete** this D8 Well…it's not like you guys are complaining…so, here we go!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**Name:** Sawada Tuna-Tsunayoshi

**Grade:** 2nd Year

**Reason for Serving Time in Detention:** Late to School

**Comments: **I should've written in pencil…

Tsuna never asked to be late. In fact, who ever came up with the quote "Better late than Never," is false. The tenth boss of the Vongola family would rather give up going to school if he knew that he would be there after the blasted bell rings. Detention for being late is in fact worse than being absent. Or, is being absent worst then being late? No one really knew the answer to that.

'So this is how my day went,' Tsuna sighed as he sat starring at the piece of paper in front of him.

Every morning would be the same at the Sawada household. Nana would be humming happily as she prepared breakfast for the unusually large family, Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta would be playing and laughing together at the table. Reborn and Bianchi would be drinking coffee or in the Poison Scorpions view, the everlasting cup of love.

Then would come Tsuna, still asleep, still drooling, and still falling on his head when Reborn aimed a three ton mallet to his skull. Luckily for our little Tsuna…it missed.

"Reborn! You don't go aiming a giant mallet at someone's' head to wake them up!" he yelled towards his hitman tutor seeing the giant indent on his bed where the mallet had landed.

"Well Dame-Tsuna, that's what you get for not waking up on time," his tutor only scoffed before walking away. "Maman said that breakfast was ready…but we already ate it since you were on the verge of being late for school anyways…"

'There's no point in telling me that Reborn if you ate it all already…' Tsuna glared at the infant. That was when the little brunet turned towards the clock on the wall, which in this case, wasn't good since he finally processed the information that he was going to be late.

"And Reborn, I'm going to be late- Oh my gawd!"

The sky guardian started darting around his room trying to get his uniform together and ran into the bathroom. After a few seconds of hurried steps he ran out fully dressed and down the stairs. Needless to say as clumsy as he was, he tripped and landed on his face.

'So this is what I get for miraculously missing the mallet this morning…' he huffed as he dusted himself on and ran out the door.

Nana turned towards that slammed door smiling, "Tsu-kun is always busy these days," and went back to cleaning up the dishes at the table.

'_ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap_,' Tsuna chanted in his mind as he darted past the many houses in his neighborhood. Gokudera and Yamamoto had classroom cleaning so they left earlier than usual, not being able to meet up with their boss.

'If only I had bought an alarm clock!' Tsuna scolded in his mind again as he finally was able to see the school. He checked the clock seeing as he only had nine minutes to get there. That was enough time right?

Until the impossible happened. It was just then that the Vongola Decimo came across the most unfortunate thing ever.

"DAME-TSUNA! PLAY WITH ME!"

Tsuna jerked his head only to see Lambo peddling on his tricycle towards him.

"Lambo, I really have to go to school!" Tsuna said exasperated, running really wasn't his forte.

"BUT LAMBO-SAN WANTS TO PLAY!"

"I'll play with you later Lambo, I really have to go!"

"Ararara," Lambo shook his, finger? (I really can't tell since it's a cow suit), "Not until you pay Lambo the toll!"

'Toll, what toll?' Tsuna sighed, "I'll give you candy later Lambo," he shifted towards his watch worried, six minutes left. There was still a slim chance.

Apparently things couldn't get any worst so Tsuna just patted Lambo's head promising the grape flavored treat later and started running…until Reborn popped up at the scene and landed on the lightning guardians head.

"GYAAA! REBORN! GET OFF THE GREAT LAMBO-SAN'S HEAD!"

Tsuna swore he wouldn't turn around, six minutes twenty seconds and counting.

"Oi, dame-Tsuna! You better hurry to school otherwise you'll be late." Reborn yelled over the lightning guardians yells.

"I know Reborn!" the Tenth boss yelled back, turning around he saw Lambo crying and taking out the Ten year later bazooka.

"Should've saw this coming…"

POOF

And here Tsuna was…sitting in detention. Apparently after getting shot with the accursed weapon due to the cruelty inflicted against Lambo; what else was there to expect? He ended up in the future, mound of paper work in his face, got poofed back and…well…

"SAWADA! DETENTION!"

Tsuna huffed as he wrote down the last few words and lifted the pen, lingering along the edge of the page. He turned to Gokudera who seemed content at the paper he wrote. Seriously though…what made his storm guardian so happy about being here?

_Let us save that one for later…_

_

* * *

_

**Always:** Ahahaha, this is **not** really how I wanted this chapter to go, but I got **all **my ideas down at least! This is still **unbeta'd** though due to detention being **over **and all. Detention is a gaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwrrrrrrrrrr…if you **know **what I mean ;D Well…I'm pretty sure you all know whose** next** right? Don't worry about it too much…our **storm **guardian can be a little feisty at times…

Well…please **rate **and **review**…**or** review and rate…or leave me here **hanging** in the blue…this room is really** cold** now that I think about it…-shiver-

Ciao Ciao!


	3. No Pets in School

**Dame: **Well guys…it's been awhile hasn't it? Well then, after getting threatend by my strongest guardian –stares- at person sitting to my side. I apparently have to write/type this out now. So, I'm writing this before the chapter gets out of my mind so let's see how this turns out…btw, I am NOT in detention, but my guardian might put me there if I don't update now 8'(

This is a warning to you all though, this chapter in particular, since we are talking about the ever so smart, and quick-tempered storm guardian, this is story in a format of an- of an- I can't even say it! I hate the word so much! *Essay*

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**Name:** Gokudera Hayato

**Grade:** 2nd Year

**Reason for Serving Time in Detention:** Bringing Pets to School

**Comments: **Why do I have to sit so far away from the Tenth!

Gokudera stared at the paper and the pencil almost threatening it to fall off the table. He would much rather read a book about some U.M.A. then write out why he was here. Well, scratch that, maybe a book about how to tame your _feline_ companion.

Yeah that sounds about right.

He huffed and picked up the pencil and scribbled away quickly, not even bothering to proof read the paper he has practically just written…

oOo

For the record, there is no reason why Gokudera Hayato should be in detention. It was unjust for the teachers of Namimori Middle School to even put me- him in this dusty dirty classroom with a few other numbskull idiots that got in detention for something as simple as running in the halls. I should- Gokudera should only be put into detention when he perhaps offended a teacher, is smoking on campus, or even blowing up a building or two because students just got to damn close to the tenth.

Though this was not a bad situation, not bad to say in the least, because the tenth was right next me- him. Something about getting to school late. So here was Gokudera, about to go to school before a strange gut jabbing feeling yanked at him to almost turn around and blow up whatever might be there. Of course tiptoeing a bit away from him was Uri. The ferocious little feline with an unsettling feeling to scratch up every last bit of fabric that is to be found in the house. (I swear I'm gonna get that cat one day!)

Although it was _only_ following him and was sure to leave in a short time, Gokudera started sprinted anyways. As always the little leopard bounded after him in order to catch up to her owner, were they playing tag? Only the cat knew-

oOo

Gokudera stared at the paper he had now written, almost done with the entire essay. Of course, he decided against it to even proof read the rest. This was getting ridiculous. Detention was almost over and Reborn would be collecting the papers soon.

The ending was the feline latching onto him in the most evil little way the storm guardian cannot even describe. After the latching it was the scratching, after the scratching it was the hissing, and after the hissing, well, the nearby fire department has a lot of buildings to put out.

But was this the reason why Gokudera was in detention. Ahhh, we are almost there. It was not because he set 13 and ¾ of buildings on fire. Nor was it the obtrusive language when Yamamoto eventually caught up to him.

Somehow, the adorable little Uri made a nest in his bag, causing the contents to spill out in homeroom and reveal the red flames ticking the edge of his desk.

"Gokudera! Who said you could bring your cat to school!"

"…ahh shit…"

Oh, that cat, no one can really stay mad at her long. Gokudera smiled a little as he remembered how Uri attacked the teacher without having him order to. The storm guardian's smile disappeared when he could faintly pick up the sound of slight chuckling coming from the other side of the room.

"What the hell is he laughing at?" the silver haired teen scowled at the ever so enthusiastic rain guardian.

_Whatever it was, it sure wasn't the little doodling's of puppy's and bird's on Yamamoto's paper._

* * *

**Dame:** Wow, I'm sorry that this chapter was shorter than the other one. But you know, they usually look longer because I have my chapters spaced out nicely, this was written in- written in, you know how school is, 3-5 sentences, the website won't let me indent though...I didnt finish it though, to spare you all the memory of that essay you have due tomorrow –wink wink nudge nudge- NOW HOW'D I KNOW THAT! (I'm kidding...hopefully)

So I guess you all can guess who is next right? Well our playful rain guardian can't wait to see you all too! CHAOS!


End file.
